1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet or web-like medium dispensing apparatus, and more particularly, to a dispenser which is designed to dispense, one by one, a stack of media, in the form of a lamina or web, such as reproduction paper or the like in a suitable size and then separate the medium from the media, feed them to the next work station.
2. Prior Art
A dispenser for separating and feeding, one by one, a stack of sheet or web-like media such as reproduction paper, printing paper, and a blank sheet of paper, lamina or web has been widely used in various types of industrial equipments and apparatus such as an enveloping and sealing machine, a reproducing machine, a facsimile transmitter and receiver unit, a printing press, a converter machine for paper or the like, and an office automation instrument and the like.
A dispensing apparatus of this class as aforementioned comprises, as shown in the accompanying drawings, FIG. 3, a stacker table 1 so disposed as to incline its forward end downwardly, a stopper 2 against which a stack of media 3 on the stacker table, a pair of friction rollers 7, 8 of rubber or the like, and openings 5, 6 formed in the table 1 to have a portion of each of the friction rollers extended and passed therefrom and therethrough whereby only lowermost medium 4 is dispensed and fed to the next work station by timing and operating the rollers to provide frictional rotation thereof.
The foregoing apparatus is defective in that media are stacked to each other without any clearance therebetween and are thus subject to resistance against surface friction thereof, resulting in considerable resistance. For this reason, rotational force of the rollers could not resist frictional resistance of the media to provide slippage on the rollers. Thus crumpling, jamming the media and occasionally resulting in damage thereto, how much more the media with rugged surface do. This will prevent the apparatus from repeating the same operation.